Microsoft Sam's CD-i Intro Bloopers
CD-i Intro Bloopers was a series created by AceOfSpadesProduc100 and was inspired by Davemadson and Gerant Lewis's Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers. Set two weeks after the release of S1EP8 of AceOfSpadesProduc100's Funny Windows Errors, Scotty is in charge of the logo, and Sam is the director. Since Episode 3, the logo gained its very own personality after Sam crotch-kicked it in that episode. The series was cancelled when AOSP100 closed his original YouTube channel on New Year's day, 2015. Future episodes have been planned since then, and he even wanted to continue it as a 3D-animated series, which he has been doing during the second half of Funny Windows Errors Season 3 and a few shorts. When Episode 7 was released, the numbering was changed to Roman numerals. Running Gags *Ylvis and Sonic.exe (or any other antagonist) intervening with the VID theme playing (Ylvis and Sonic.exe was requested by Joshua Wilson, and not made up by AceOfSpadesProduc100) *Tantrums *Lectures *Sam saying "SCOTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!" and Scotty replying with "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" *Sparta remixes *The crew barfing after one or more antagonists take a dump on them * Antagonists accidentally taking a dump on eachother *Time cards/Test cards *The Moving Victoria Virus. Character Cast *Sam - as himself *Mike - as himself *Apple/Realspeak Samantha - as Siri *Mary - as herself *AceOfSpadesProduc100's real voice - as Mister Ace *Go!Animate/VoiceForge Kidaroo - as Mister Ace's tantrum voice *Adult Male #3, American English - as Bacon *Adult Male #3, American English (lowest pitch) - as Ylvis *Robosoft 3 (lowest pitch) - as Sonic.exe *YouTube Poop Billy Mays (via sentence-mixing) - as himself *Adult Male #1, American English - as Scotty and Martin *Moving Victoria lady - as herself *Adult Male #4, American English - as Gamzee Makara (from Homestuck) * Adult Male #1, Spanish (L&H) - as Microsoft Pablo * Go!Animate/VoiceForge Kate - as Microsoft Diantha * Robosoft 3 - as Mister ROFL-Robot * Robosoft 2 - as Devil * Robosoft 5 - as She-Devil * Adult Male #4, American English (low pitch) - as the PlayStation 2 Red Screen of Death * Robosoft 1 (low pitch) - as the Windows 8 Blue Screen of Death * Robosoft 6 (low pitch) - as the Windows XP Blue Screen of Death * Microsoft Mike (low pitch) - as Martin's tantrum voice * Robosoft 1 - as the Chairman of Hades * Naturalreaders Charles - as Alex Caption Font History *Gradius in-game text font (Episode 1) *Bank Gothic (Episode 2 and beyond) Trivia * Episode VII: ** It was originally supposed to be called "CD-i Intro Bloopers Abridged: Episode I". ** Because the script was written back in May 2017, same with rendering the dialogues, the episode was originally supposed to be created using Blender, until September of that year when Ace switched back to Vegas. ** It is the first episode to use sound effects that are created using sound effect oriented programs: Chiptone, Labchirp, and SFXR. Category:Intro Bloopers Category:TTS Videos Category:Series Category:TTS Videos Created by AceOfSpadesProduc100 Category:Logo Blooper series